Ella es diferente
by Haruki-sou
Summary: Cuando Antonio miró a la nueva cliente envidió a Lukas, por intercambiar unas simples palabras con la italiana de mirada mafiosa, la dejó para poder concentrarse en sus trabajos de investigador junto con sus compañeros, pero la mirada de la italiana rebotaba en su mente hasta enloquecerlo, pero todo cambio cuando descubrió el pequeño secreto de la hermanas vargas/ Ghoul!hetalia


Datos: los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya H. y el mundo de Sui Ishida, lo único que me pertenece es la trama, espero que os guste

parejas: Hetero: Lovina/Antonio Felicia/Ludwig Elizabetha/Gilbert Maddeline/Francis Arthur/Sessel

Yaoi: Lukas/Mathias kiku/Alfred Ivan/Alfred Ivan/Yao

Advertencias: ¡Muertes de los personajes! si eres sensible no te recomiendo leer, algo de Ooc solo para acomodar las cosas ya que no todo puede ser arco iris como en hetalia XD

-¿Sorella?- una muchacha de cabello chocolate rojizo entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana gemela, tenía los ojos cerrados y puestos los audífonos, la mayor abrió un ojo para ver como su hermana menor se lanzaba a ella.

-¡ah!- la más pequeña había caído sobre la mayor que rápidamente se enojó-estúpida hermana menor ¿qué pensabas?-

-tengo hambre, ¡tengo hambre! ve~

ambas hermanas salieron del departamento, vestían con ropas negras y ligeras, ambas usaban capuchas y caminaban entre la gente del centro de Tokio, se escabulleron por los lugares más peligrosos donde poca gente se aventuraba ir.

-Recuerdas los puntos ¿verdad?- la menor asintió y ambas fueron por caminos diferentes, mientras unas mascaras del carnaval de Venecia escondían su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente la muerte de siete personas había causado impacto y miedo en aquella ciudad y llamado la atención de los investigadores.

...

Antonio dejó la taza de café para ver a la muchacha que entraba a la cafetería, Lukas aprovechó el momento y fue a tomar su orden, Maddeline lo miró, le trajo al de ojos verdes su platillo y se fue rápidamente. Antonio siguió a la morena con la mirada hasta que se sentó y Lukas dejó de perseguirla para anotar su orden.

ella solo pidió un café pensó Antonio y estaba en lo correcto la morena había especificado un café bien cargado y sin azúcar, su mirada hizo que le corriera un escalofrío pero aún así no apartó la mirada.

Ella sacó una libreta y empezó a rasgar el papel con su pluma negra, por un momento Antonio estuvo interesado en sentarse con ella y hablar, pero luego descartó la idea al ver la mirada asesina de la muchacha, y acordarse que su amigo albino y su amigo francés estaban a su lado.

-Creemos que Roma podría estar en estos lados- murmuró Gilbert mostrando a sus compañeros de trabajo la zonas marcadas por un marcador rojo, Francis miró con atención el mapa, sus ojos celestes, detrás de unas gafas, brillaban de curiosidad.

-Esta mañana hablé con Honda...- Murmuró Antonio- dijo que Roma, atacaba solo para alimentarse, no creo que sea un riesgo por ahora, creo que deberíamos fijarnos en Venecia, su categoría es más peligrosa y su alimentación es de niveles superiores a los de Roma, unas diez veces mayor, según los fluidos de Kagune que eh podido registrar junto con Emma ataca en estos cinco puntos, es una simetría de los lugares donde recientemente atacó Roma, a si que se podría decir que estos están emparejados no solo por la similitud de sus mascaras...-

-podrían estar trabajando juntos, aliados- completó Gilbert rascándose la nuca- si estos dos resultan estar emparejados como creemos, podríamos trabajar junto con el equipo Berwald, que están encargados de Venecia, propondré una reunión para mañana, avisad a Emma y a Vash, yo hablare con West- se levantó Gilbert-hay unas cosas que necesito hacer- dijo sonriendo - empezando por la Marimacha y el señorito podrido- Gilbert dejó el dinero y con una gran sonrisa salió de la cafetería.

-¿qué sucede mon ami? te vez distraído- preguntó el francés, mientras daba vueltas en el capuccino y miraba de vez en cuando a cierta rubia de coletas.

-nada... ¿no tenías una cita con Madd?

-yo preguntaría lo mismo- una muchacha de cabello rubio y de coletas rubias estaba detrás de Francis, tenía puesto un vestido de los que ella solía vestir y parecía sonrojada.

-¡Maddie! Comment tu es belle!

-comme tu dis- murmuró ella alisando una parte de su vestido.

-je Pars mon amour Antoine- eld e ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-adiós, adiós, Madd-

-nous sommes!- sonrió Maddeline ambos saliendo de la cafetería.

-me tienes que pagar, por ti y por tu amigo francés idiota, un muchacho de cabello rubio y espesas cejas estaba enfrente de Antonio, este frunció el ceño y con resignación le pago al hijo de la dueña de la cafetería.

tomó su maletín y pasó por al lado de la mesa de la chica italiana que anteriormente había entrado.

El español por un momento quiso detenerse y hablar, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, había mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo

le dio una rápida mirada a la chica y esta le frunció el ceño, rápidamente salió de la cafetería.

por otro lado, la morena pensaba en donde diablos se había metido su hermana.

fin del prologo,

espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten, aquí unos expedientes de algunos ghouls

expedientes GHOUL del CCG:

nombre: Roma

estado: Vivo (en observación)

Edad: 16-19

sexo: femenino

altura: 1.65 - 1.70

kagune: Rinkaku

clase: S

descripción kagune: Posee la habilidad regenerativa más poderosa y debido a esta peculiar apariencia y constitución, tiene un alto poder de golpe sin embargo a pesar de que sus células se ensamblan rápidamente para poder regenerarse al mismo tiempo la unión de las células es débil comparadas con otras kagunes estas son muy frágiles.

observación: Roma se caracterizar por sus movimientos bruscos y predecibles, no siempre tienden a herir al objetivo, pero uno de sus golpes puede llegar a ser muy letal, por ahora se encuentra vigilada por el equipo Fernández, caza una vez al mes y sus victimas son entre los 16 y 30 años, se puede deducir que ella atrae a sus victimas para acabar con ellas, es caracterizada como un ghoul "Gourmet Pasivo".

nombre: Venecia

estado: vivo (en observación)

edad: 16-19

sexo: femenino

altura 1.65 - 1.70

kagune: Ukaku

Clase: SS

descripción kagune: es liviano y puede acertar ataques a gran velocidad con la kagune, son buenos tanto en rangos cortos como en largos, entonces tienen oportunidad de terminar las peleas rápidamente pero al liberar las células RC causa una gran disminución de energía, es por eso que los ghouls siempre estarán en el borde debido a la ansiedad que causa quedarse sin fuerzas.

Observación: Venecia se caracteriza por la forma de acabar con sus victimas, tiende a torturarlas y luego matarlas para obtener las células RC de sus cuerpos y seguir jugando con sus restos, Venecia prefiere atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizar lo menos posible su kagune, ya que al tener un ukaku su energía se va rápidamente, al igual que su supuesto aliado,Roma, caza jóvenes entre 16 y 30 años, este ghoul se puede clasificar como un ghoul "compulsivo y sádico".

nombre: Caballero

estado: desaparecido

edad: 18 - 22

sexo: masculino

altura: 1.74 - 180

kagune: bikaku

clase: SS

descripción kagune: Tipo balanceada despliega su poder máximo en rango medio, además está por encima de la media en capacidades ofensivas y defensivas, como también tienen buena velocidad. No tiene puntos débiles que se destaquen como tales, Básicamente estos ghouls siempre obtienen la victoria si se les trata por la fuerza.

observación: Solía cazar sus victimas muy seguido, su estabilidad y balance lo hacía muy poderoso, pero desapareció por un largo periodo que perdura en la actualidad, se cree que murió, y su investigación cesó, se cree que fue asesinado por sus propios compañeros aunque esta teoría no es muy aceptada ya que solía ganar todas sus batallas, por el momento se encuentra clasificado como desaparecido, es caracterizador como un cazador "impulsivo"

nombre: sujeto 326

estado: -

edad: 15 - 18

sexo: femenino

altura: 1.59 -1.64

kagune: bikaku

clase: -

descripción Kagune: Tipo balanceada despliega su poder máximo en rango medio, además está por encima de la media en capacidades ofensivas y defensivas, como también tienen buena velocidad. No tiene puntos débiles que se destaquen como tales, Básicamente estos ghouls siempre obtienen la victoria si se les trata por la fuerza.

observación: 326 es un ghoul "pasivo", que se encuentra en la lista de ghouls no peligrosos, se cree que está muerto, ya que no ah hecho acto de presencia hace más de 2 años

nombre: Soldado

estado: desconocido

edad: 18 - 22

sexo: masculino

altura: 1.60 -1.68

kagune: rinkaku

clase: SS

descripción kagune: Posee la habilidad regenerativa más poderosa y debido a esta peculiar apariencia y constitución, tiene un alto poder de golpe sin embargo a pesar de que sus células se ensamblan rápidamente para poder regenerarse al mismo tiempo la unión de las células es débil comparadas con otras kagunes estas son muy frágiles.

observación: Ghoul peligroso, de tipo Impulsivo, solía cazar por docenas y comía en cantidades monstruosas, existe una teoría en que cometía canibalismo entre sus compañeros, pero nunca se comprobó, se cree que murió ya que no se ah dado presencia en más de 5 años, este ghoul formó parte de la lista de peligrosos en el distrito 20, y tiene una fuerza brutal y muy precisa, su nombre se debe a su mascara de gas, que se utilizaban antiguamente en la segunda guerra mundial y sus capacidades cuerpo a cuerpo eran impresionantes, se creía que tenía una conexión con Venecia, pero rápidamente fue desechada.

nombre: sujeto 376

estado: desconocido

edad: 15 - 16

sexo: desconocido

altura: desconocido

kagune: ukaku- rinkaku

clase: SS

descripción kagune: la perfecta combinación entre velocidad y fuerza bruta, tiende a ser más débil con respecto a la resistencia, pero posee una gran velocidad en defensa cuerpo a cuerpo y una fuerza bruta, sus golpes en casi todos casos son precisos, pero la brutalidad de Rinkaku hace que falle, sus golpes tanto a rangos cortos como largos son extremadamente letales para cualquier especie.

observación: Ghoul en suma vigilancia e investigación, no se han reunido los suficientes datos al respecto ya que solo ah hecho solo una aparición y combate entre investigadores y ghoul, no se puede inferir nada de esta especie hasta el momento.


End file.
